The present invention relates to faucet assemblies for dispensing beverages.
Faucets are commonly used to tap and dispense beverages that are stored in pressurized containers or pipe lines. These faucets, however, need to be cleaned at regular intervals to maintain suitable sanitary conditions. Typically, cleaning a faucet involves taking the faucet off of a beverage source, disassembling a handle or actuator from the faucet, taking the faucet apart, cleaning individual components of the faucet by soaking the components in solution and brushing the components, reassembling the faucet, and reinstalling the faucet on the beverage source. This process is very time-consuming for a user.